The Heartless
by gee666
Summary: Sulit untuk dipercaya bahwa gadis yang memandang balik ke arahku di cermin adalah diriku sendiri. Berbeda dengan Hinata Hyuuga beberapa tahun yang lalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, Prologue, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Story not fully mine...**

 **A SasuHina fanfiction**

.

.

.

 **The Heartless.**

.

.

.

Aku hidup bersama kakakku Neji di sebuah panti asuhan sederhana dengan anak-anak yang memiliki sedikit peruntungan- kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak yatim piatu, atau anak yang ditinggal orangtuanya dari semenjak mereka lahir.

Latar belakang mereka tinggal di panti asuhan ini kurang lebih sama seperti aku dan Neji. Yang membedakan kami dari mereka, kami sengaja menyerahkan diri kami ke panti asuhan karena tidak banyak yang bisa anak usia 10 dan 8 tahun untuk menghidupi diri sendiri dengan mengandalkan uang pesangon kematian orang tua kami.

Meskipun begitu tidak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar melindungi kami.

Sampai suatu saat Uchiha Shizune datang. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang selalu berdiri tegap dihadapanku saat anak-anak yang tidak begitu menyukaiku terus mengganggu ku. Dia yang selalu menyeretku ke kehidupan yang berbeda dari kehidupan malangku berada. Sampai rumahnya menjadi rumahku juga.

Dia adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku tersenyum, tertawa, dan membuatku merasa lebih beruntung dari anak yatim piatu kebanyakan.

Sikapnya yang periang, yang pemberani, yang lantang saat mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya membuat aku dan kakakku mengaguminya. Meskipun sebenarnya dia seusia denganku. Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan kami.

Hingga suatu hari, dia mulai merebut satu persatu yang kumiliki. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu tolol, karena kebaikannya yang tidak ternilai banyaknya aku membiarkan semuanya berlalu. Aku memaafkan saat semua pekerjaan rumahku dia rebut, aku memaafkannya saat dia mengencani kekasihku saat di sekolah menengah atas dulu, aku melupakan semua kesalahan yang dia lakukan karena dia telah berjasa banyak.

Hari itu. Saat aku memergoki kekasihku menidurinya, aku mengetahuinya.

Bahwa ternyata kakakku juga adalah kekasihnya. Bahwa kakakku sangat terluka. Aku mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Aku juga melihat bagaimana kakakku memohon agar dia tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi si jalang Shizune mengabaikan kakakku. Bahkan saat kakakku menangis. Bahkan saat kakakku pada akhirnya mati.

Aku tetap membiarkannya.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya rencana lain di dalam kepalaku.

Dia membuat Neji mati dan dia tidak menunjukan sedikitpun rasa bersalah kepadaku. Dia tetap Shizune yang berisik, yang merengek, yang mengatakan dia menyayangiku ribuan kali.

.

.

.

Hidup bersama keluarganya membuatku mengerti beberapa hal. Shizune sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya.

Dan orang tuanya menikah di usia dini. Dan mereka dipaksa menikah karena bisnis.

Tsk!

Aku sering mendengar hal serupa di Novel kesayangan Shizune.

Ibunya Shizune sangat mirip dengannya. Berisik dan merasa dirinya paling cantik. Dan kulihat dia sangat mencintai suaminya. Ah, ada satu hal yang membuatku tertarik dari keluarga shizune. Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang masih terlihat muda meski usianya sudah melebihi tiga puluh tahun. Wajahnya selalu terlihat tidak memiliki perasaan tertentu kepada Ibunya Shizune. Aku bisa lihat bahwa ayah Shizune begitu dingin dan berjarak pada Karin. Ibunya Shizune.

Aku merasa... Aku menemukan satu tiket untuk membalas semuanya.

.

.

.

Super pendek...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and all chacarcters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, Hurt/comfort**

 **Story not fully mine.**

.

.

.

 **The Heartless.**

.

.

.

Tidak mudah untuk menggoda Sasuke Uchiha. Meskipun sikapnya terlihat dingin kepada istrinya dan bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki perasaan cinta pada istrinya, tapi Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria terhormat.

Tentu saja dengan bersikap agresif tidak bisa membuatnya tertarik padaku. Aku harus menarik perhatiannya dengan cara yang tertata dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Aku memasak untuknya, mendengarkannya, membuatnya tersenyum, aku menunjukan bahwa aku menghormatinya, menyayanginya dan bahkan peduli padanya. Sampai lambat laun, aku menjadi seorang wanita untuknya. Wanita yang ia harap ia miliki.

Dan itu bukan Karin.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lamban. Seperti sebuah plot cerita yang memerlukan ratusan lembar chapter untuk sampai pada titik klimaks. Proses yang begitu lamban dan lama.

Awalnya aku pikir rencanaku membuat ayah Shizune terjatuh padaku tidak akan pernah mencapai titik sukses.

Tapi pada akhirnya hari itupun datang. Saat itu usiaku 19 tahun.

Aku menunggu Sasuke menjemputku. Bebarapa menit yang lalu aku mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya. Aku meminta tolong agar dia menjemputku.

Bagaimanapun hari sudah larut. Aku tidak mungkin berjalan sejauh beberapa kilometer untuk mendapat taxi. dan Naruto sudah lama kusuruh pulang.

Tentu saja ini bagian dari rencanaku.

Aku melihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di sebrang sana. Seorang pria yang masih mengenakan kemeja putih keluar dari mobil itu dan tanpa basa-basi berlari ke arahku.

Sepertinya Sasuke juga baru pulang dari kantornya. Atau lebih tepatnya sengaja menyibukkan diri di kantornya agar pulang telat.

Sasuke tidak suka bertemu dengan istrinya saat dia pulang kerja. Ia selalu pulang tengah malam. Menghindari istrinya.

Hal ini juga adalah salah satu hal yang aku ketahui selama bertahun-tahun hidup di rumah keluarga Shizune.

Bahwa keharmonisan yang di perlihatkan di media masa berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan rumah tangga yang sebenarnya.

Tentu saja ini menambah peluangku untuk menghancurkan Shizune.

"Paman, terimakasih sudah menjemputku walaupun hari sudah sangat malam." Aku membuat diriku seolah-olah sibuk dengan pakaianku yang kini sedikit transparan karena sempat kehujanan. Sasuke mengangguk.

Untuk beberapa waktu aku tertegun. Sebelah wajahnya yang terkena sinar redup lampu pertokoan membuatnya lebih berkarisma.

Aku tidak bisa tidak tertarik pada Sasuke Uchiha. Dia sangat mempesona bahkan terlihat lebih mempesona saat rambutnya yang biasanya terlihat rapi sekarang agak sembrautan oleh air hujan.

Aku menggigit pipi dari dalam. Betapa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuatnya menaruh minat kepadaku. aku bisa saja dengan tiba-tiba mencium pipinya. Atau menggenggam tangannya, atau tidak tanggung-tanggung mencumbunya disini.

Tapi tentu saja aku harus mengontrol diri. Aku tidak mau rencana yang kususun rapi, serta waktu yang ku habiskan untuk sampai pada titik dimana kami bisa sendirian berlalu sia-sia oleh ketidak sabaranku.

Kau harus bersabar, Hinata.

Sasuke berdehem. Dia mengangguk sambil menatap kepadaku sekilas.

Aku tahu itu.

Kurasa inilah waktunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu di usiamu kau perlu waktu untukmu sendiri. Sedikit menikmati waktu liburmu bersama teman sebayamu bisa membuatmu lebih rileks."

Sasuke menatap acak ke jalanan. Kami masih dalam mobil. Suara musik yang popular baru-baru ini sedikit menyamarkan tekanan demi tekanan pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Tapi aku masih bisa menangkap emosi pada wajahnya yang kelelahan.

Apa Sasuke sekarang mengira aku baru saja bersenang-senang dengan kekasihku?

Tsk... yang benar saja! aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk membayangkan kencan pertamaku dengan semua rencana-rencana sulit untuk menaklukanmu, Paman Sasuke.

"Tidak... aku tidak bermaksud pulang selarut ini. Tapi tugas kuliahku memerlukan banyak _study_ kesana kemari. Aku dan Naruto hampir ketiduran saat mencari bahan _study_ itu, paman." Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berusaha meluruskan semuanya ini. Tapi itu benar. Hari ini aku sampai- sampai hampir kecelakaan karena terlalu kelelahan.

"Lagi pula, aku masih punya satu tugas tambahan karena Shizune belum juga pulang dari liburannya." tukasku. Sambil berusaha mengerti apa yang ada di mimik wajahnya. Dia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak usah menjelaskannya, Hinata. aku senang kau begitu bekerja keras untuk pendidikanmu."

Yah... Tentu saja aku harus menjelaskannya.

Aku tersenyum manis. Sebelum mencoba membuka sabuk pengaman yang tiba-tiba sulit aku buka.

Kami sudah sampai di depan rumah.

Tanganku sibuk mencoba membuka sabuk itu. Saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menyadari dan mencoba membantuku.

Wajah kami begitu dekat. Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuh dan aroma maskulin parfumnya memanjakan penciumanku. Sasuke juga sadar atas jarak yang begitu berbahaya ini, dia menatapku. Tatapan kami terkunci. Aku bisa melihat percikan hasrat lewat matanya.

Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhku kian memanas. Dan aku tahu betapa merahnya pipiku saat ini. Meskipun ini adalah kali pertamanya, dan aku merasa asing dengan reaksi seluruh tubuhku saat jarak kami perlahan-lahan berkurang. Tapi aku tahu ini saatnya. Inilah awal keberhasilan dari setumpuk rencana yang aku susun rapi-rapi selama ini.

Aku menunggunya. Aku sudah menunggu hari ini sejak lama.

Perlahan aku mengurangi jarak kami. Membiarkan Sasuke tahu bahwa aku juga menginginkannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir kami bersatu.

Inilah kali pertamanya aku membiarkan bibir seseorang menyentuh milikku. Ciuman yang sangat hati-hati, ciuman yang lamban dan sensual.

Aku bisa merasakan satu tangannya mencangkup pipiku. Dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menarik pinggangku membuat jarak kami lebih intim.

Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku kelehernya saat ciuman kami menjadi ciuman yang lebih dalam.

 _Damn it. He is a damn good kisser!_

Aku benar-benar lupa waktu. Nafasnya sangat segar dan bibirnya sangat lembut. Serta sentuhan-sentuhannya yang mengetes pengalamanku. Membuat Aku tidak peduli begitu strategisnya tempat ini.

Karin bisa saja keluar tiba-tiba.

Tapi bukankah itu lebih bagus?

Tidak.

Aku tidak ingin menyelesaikan semua ini dengan singkat. Shizune harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang yang dia cintai mengkhianati kepercayaannya, melepaskan diri darinya, bahkan meninggalkannya dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia harus merasakan betapa menyakitkannya ketika orang yang dia percaya adalah orang yang membuat berantakan. Seperti apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku.

Sasuke menyedot bibir bawahku. Aku tahu dia sedang mencoba meminta akses lain untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku tidak tahu dari mana hasratku yang meluap-luap ini muncul. Ada banyak keraguan dan hasrat yang bersahutan di kepalaku.

Separuh dariku sangat ketakutan tapi sebagiannya sangat menginginkan ini. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin Sasuke berpikir bahwa aku tidak suka ciuman ini. Atau Rencanaku akan gagal.

Aku sedikit mengulur waktu sampai akhirnya aku sedikit membuka bibirku.

Dan sialan. Sasuke benar-benar sangat handal. Tidak heran tante Karin tidak membiarkan Sasuke lepas darinya walaupun satu menit saat mereka bersama.

Caranya memanjakan lidahku membuat pikiranku kacau. Aku hampir melupakan bahwa pria yang saat ini membuat daerah privatku basah adalah ayah dari si jalang Shizune yang menyebabkan hidupku menjadi sebatang kara.

Dan saat aku mengingat Shizune, aku tidak menyadari bahwa pase ciuman kami saat ini sudah sampai saling bertukar saliva.

Jantungku berdebar, isi kepalaku sangat kacau, suhu tubuhku seolah bergejolak dan aku tidak percaya mulutku sudah mengeluarkan suara-suara menjijikan seperti suara perempuan murahan yang tidak ku kenal.

Ini sangat luar biasa. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan diri.

Seperti yang sudah aku prediksi.

Sasuke bernafas dengan sangat berat. Ia juga tidak berani menatap ke arahku.

Sedangkan aku berusaha bersikap seolah canggung.

"Paman," Aku mulai membuka suara.

Sasuke masih tidak berani menatapku. Ia terlihat sedikit kerepotan membuka sabuk pengamanya sendiri. Sasuke yang saat ini bersamaku, bukan paman Sasuke yang aku kenal.

Sasuke yang saat ini bersamaku adalah Sasuke yang memiliki emosi yang bervariasi, kekhawatiran, sungkan, dan tidak terlihat dingin. Ini membuatku satu tingkat lebih baik dari Karin.

Sasuke yang sekarang besamaku adalah Sasuke yang manis yang baru menemukan hidupnya melalui gadis yang tidak sebaik dengan yang dia pikir.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku pikir sebaiknya kita masuk." katanya.

Dia terburu-buru keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Perlahan, aku menyentuh bibirku. Lalu menyeringai.

"Kau tertangkap. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapku pelan.

.

.

.

.

Heol... saya deg degan. Haha apakah saya update terlalu cepat? saya tidak peduli berapa review yang saya dapat. Karena melihat beberapa orang mereview juga sudah membuat mood nulis saya meloncat-loncat kegirangan (?)

 _Honestly like i said. This story is not fully mine. I just translate it and add view words here and there._

Cerita aslinya judulnya **"The Taste of Revenge" Gtae story di AFF. by Theheartlessvixen.**

Aslinya udah komplit. Dan karena aslinya udah komplit cerita ini juga bakalan komplit di chapter 3.

Untuk yang minor, di mohon tau diri untuk menghindari chapter 3.

 _ **Its all about Sex. i've warned you Dear #smock.**_

Mungkin ada beberapa typo yang lepas dari penglihatan saya. tapi semoga tidak menonjol dan mengganggu kenyamanan membaca anda semua.

Dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah **membaca, mereview, memfave dan memfollow**. Ini adalah sebuah kejutan. Maaf ya gak di bales satu-satu.

 _ **ja' mata neh-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **AU. Typo(s). Story not fully mine.**

 **A SasuHina fanfiction**.

.

.

.

 **The Heartless.**

.

.

.

Aku tahu Sasuke akan menjauhiku.

Tapi aku menunggu dengan penuh kesabaran.

Bersabar adalah kunci utama keberhasilan rencanaku.

Tentu saja aku membuat beberapa usaha kecil agar Sasuke melihatku.

Aku juga mencari kesempatan dan menebak-nebak dimana Sasuke dan aku bisa ditinggal berduaan.

Udara di sekitar kami terlalu menyesakkan. Aku lihat Sasuke semakin gugup dan merasa bersalah.

Di sisi lain, aku juga melihat betapa dia sangat merindukanku, membutuhkanku, dan merasa sakit karenaku.

Menghela nafas berat, aku tahu ini tidak mudah.

Seingatku, Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria yang akan mengambil selangkah lebih dulu.

Tentu saja untuk mengembalikan hubungan kami seperti sebelumnya benar-benar akan tidak mudah.

Aku perlu mengubah rencana. Karena aku tidak tahu kapan kecanggungan di antara kami akan mencair.

Sasuke begitu sibuk mencari cara agar kami tidak bersimpangan.

Dan aku kehabisan cara untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Bahkan setelah berminggu-minggu berlalu. Sasuke tetap mencoba menghindariku.

Tapi hari ini aku diberkahi kesempatan yang bagus. Tuhan seperti berpihak padaku.

Shizune terpilih untuk bergabung dengan program pertukaran pelajar ke Belanda.

Awalnya dia menolak karena aku tidak pergi bersamanya.

Tapi aku terus mendorongnya dan meyakinkannya bahwa aku sangat sibuk dengan kuliahku di Tokyo.

Akhirnya dia setuju setelah tante Karin bersedia menggantikanku menemani Shizune di sana selama enam bulan.

Sempurna.

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah keberangkatan Shizune dan tante Karin. Aku mulai merancang rencana baru.

Aku tidak boleh membuang waktu Sekecil apapun keberhasilan rencana-rencanaku.

Aku tahu Sasuke masih merasa bersalah. Ia bahkan beberapa kali tidak pulang.

Pada saat seperti itu. Aku mulai panik.

Jika Sasuke terus seperti itu, kesempatan baik seperti ini akan sia-sia.

Bahkan semua usahaku akan kandas.

Aku mulai membuat beberapa rencana tambahan.

Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur dengan perasaan was-was ini.

Beberapa teman kuliahku mulai khawatir melihat kondisiku.

Mereka bilang aku tidak seharusnya memaksakan diri.

Lulus dengan IP rata-rata tidak terlalu buruk.

Mereka keliru. Aku sudah lama menyerah pada pendidikanku sejak Sasuke menjauhiku.

Sasuke adalah kunci menuju kebahagiaanku.

Aku merasa sesuatu mengalir dari Hidungku.

Ah... ini lebih buruk. Sekarang aku bahkan mimisan.

Aku tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetap pada rencanaku meskipun jarak diantara kami kian meluas.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke terlihat berantakan. Dia menghela nafas berat berkali-kali.

Aku berpura-pura tidak peduli dan tetap meneruskan kegiatan memasakku, membungkuskan bekal untuknya dan menghindari tatapannya.

Saat mata kami bertemu selama beberapa detik, saat itulah aku memperlihatkan betapa terlukanya aku terutama saat dia kembali mencoba menghindar.

Setiap langkah yang kuambil adalah sebuah rencana yang telah ku perhitungkan.

Aku tetap sibuk merubah beberapa strategi. Bahkan setelah beberapa minggu tidak menghasilkan perubahan, aku tetap merencanakan beberapa rencana B dan C.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mulai menjalankan strategi baru. Aku mulai mengabaikannya.

Dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya walaupun Sasuke berkali-kali melewatiku.

Sesekali aku berpura-pura menangis dan memperlihatkan betapa aku merasa kesepiannya.

Saat aku merasa dia menghampiriku untuk menanyakan keadaanku dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran , aku menghindarinya.

Bermain tarik ulur perasaan seorang Sasuke Uchiha begitu menyenangkan.

Melihatnya kebingungan dan begitu khawatir membuatku menyeringai.

Satu rencanaku mulai berhasil.

Kali ini aku sangat menikmati bagaimana keadaan kami berbanding terbalik dari sebelumnya.

Aku sering menghindarinya. Sementara dia sering membuat usaha untuk mendekatiku.

Sepenuhnya terjebak dalam perangkapku.

Semakin lama, Sasuke tidak lagi menyembunyikan emosinya.

Hari ini aku sengaja menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di luar.

TIdak seperti biasanya, aku tidak berpamitan pada Sasuke.

Aku melihat belasan panggilan tidak terjawab juga beberapa pesan yang sengaja aku acuhkan.

Cuaca di luar sangat buruk. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menunggu sampai keadaan membaik.

Mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke adalah pelajaran untuknya. Siapa yang mulai mengabaikanku terlebih dahulu?

Aku pulang hampir tengah malam. Lampu rumah masih menyala.

Secara perlahan aku melangkah. Aku yakin Sasuke masih terjaga.

Dan benar saja.

Sasuke berdiri di ruang tengah dengan tangan terlipat. Mukanya terlihat murka. Aku sedikit membungkuk kepadanya dan berpura-pura akan melewatinya.

Tapi dia menahanku.

"Dari mana?" geramnya.

Aku mendelik. Menatap dengan berani matanya yang menyala-nyala; penuh amarah.

"Universitas."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? cuaca di luar sangat buruk. TIDAK TAHU KAH KAU AKU SANGAT MENCEMASKANMU? SETIDAKNYA ANGKAT TELEPONMU DAN KATAKAN KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

Dia meneriakiku untuk pertama kali selama bertahun-tahun aku tinggal bersama keluarganya!

Aku sedikit ketakutan. Ini di luar perkiraanku.

Menyaksikan betapa marahnya Sasuke Uchiha sama sekali diluar rencanaku.

Apa ini berarti bahwa Sasuke sudah benar-benar menyukaiku?

Aku memberanikan diri menatap balik ke arahnya. Dengan emosi yang tidak terkendali aku mulai berteriak.

"JANGAN BERPURA-PURA MEMPEDULIKANKU!"

"AKU PEDULI!"

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK PEDULI!" air mataku mengalir. Tanganku terus memukul dadanya. Aku tidak percaya aku begitu menghayati peran ini.

Aku tidak percaya hatiku terasa tersayat-sayat mengingat betapa dinginnya dia padaku akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tidak peduli. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai gadis murahan yang pada akhirnya kau tinggalkan. Kau tidak peduli perasaanku. Kau tidak peduli padaku! Aku membencimu!" Aku menangis dan terus menangis.

Apa aku tidak berlebihan? Aku merasa rengekanku sangat menjijikan.

Dari balik poniku, aku melihat Sasuke tertegun dengan sikapku.

"Hinata-"

"Kenapa paman? kenapa? kenapa kau melukaiku?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud melukai-"

"Apa kau tahu betapa terlukanya aku? Saat kau mulai menghindariku seperti aku memiliki penyakit. Itu sangat menyakitkan paman. Aku merasa aku ingin mati saat aku menerima perlakuan dingin darimu. Aku sangat terluka." lirihku. Sesekali terisak.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-" tanganya perlahan meraihku. Aku membiarkan dia memelukku erat.

" apa aku terlihat begitu murahan?" Tanyaku disela-sela isakan.

Dia menggeleng kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Tapi aku merasa begitu. Saat kita berbagi ciuman. Aku sangat bahagia." Aku melihat tepat kedalam matanya.

"Aku pikir kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Bahwa paman juga mencintaiku..." Aku kembali menatap matanya.

Kali ini aku menatapnya dengan tatapan redup.

Apakah kali ini rencanaku berhasil?

Apakah kali ini aku benar-benar menjalankan strategi terbaruku dengan baik?

Aku terus bertanya pada diriku.

Dan saat itu. Aku melihat semuanya.

Bagaimana matanya melebar penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Bagaimana mata Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan dengan binar yang membuatku yakin bahwa kali ini si jalang Shizune akan menangis darah di hadapanku.

Ayahnya yang sangat ia banggakan, potret kebahagian keluarga harmonis yang ia agung-agungkan di depan sebatang kara yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa sepertiku; berakhir menjadi kenangan yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sasuke.

Sungguh disayangkan anak dan Ibu itu tidak berada disini.

Aku nyaris tertawa di hadapan Sasuke.

" -sampai kau menghindariku. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Bagimu aku hanya wanita murahan yang-"

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Itu benar paman Sasuke. Kau hanya melihatku sebagai gadis murahan yang bisa kau cium dengan mudah!" Aku mulai mencoba melepaskan diri darinya.

Sedikit mendramatisi keadaan dengan emosi yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Tapi dengan tiba-tiba dia membuatku diam dengan menekan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Merenggut seluruh nafasku dengan ciumannya yang bertenaga.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku mendengarnya berbisik sementara bibirnya menciumku seperti seorang yang kelaparan.

Aku nyaris terjatuh karena berat badannya yang konstan bertumpu pada badanku yang mungil.

Tapi tangannya menarik leherku dari belakang saat memperdalam ciuman kami. Menahanku untuk tidak terjatuh.

Seluruh tubuhku seperti kehilangan kendali.

Bahkan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tanganku berada di helaian rambut Sasuke.

Sejak kapan aku menginginkan ciuman ini lebih dalam.

Lidah kami terasa cocok satu untuk yang lainnya.

Di tengah ciuman kami, aku mulai melenguh dan mengatakan betapa aku sangat mencintainya dengan kata-kata yang tidak jelas karena ciumannya kini semakin sensual.

Sasuke terus mengulang kalimat yang sama.

Begitupun denganku yang terus menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang sama juga.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata..."

Ya... Memang sudah seharusnya kau seperti itu Sasuke. Kau harus mencintaiku.

Dalam kepalaku, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar jatuh untukku.

Aku melenguh saat bibirnya mulai mencium garis leherku.

"Aku tahu ini ti-tidak ahh ben-benhar. " ucapku disela-sela kegiatannya membasahi leherku.

Aku sangat kewalahan dan lupa cara bernafas.

Ini begitu baru untukku.

Sasuke mulai menyedot kulit leherku.

Membuatku tersenggal-senggal.

Tapi aku ingin terus mengucapkan ini... mengetes apakah dia masih memperdulikan keluarganya?

"Aku ta-tahu ahh... kau sudah berkeluarga shhh... tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu..."

Dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Ucapnya. Kembali menciumku lagi seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Aku bisa merasakan miliknya mengeras dan menyentuh daerah terbawah milikku.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali membiarkan diriku terjatuh untuk mu."

Tubuh kami mulai bergerak dan aku bisa merasakan tembok di belakangku.

Lidahnya terus mencoba masuk lebih dalam dan dalam.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kami melakukan mulai merasa gugup.

Aku merasa tangannya mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhku yang lain. Dari mulai bentuk payudaraku, turun ke pingganggu lalu turun ke pantatku.

Sasuke membiarkan tangannya disana. Lalu menarikku lebih mengelus bagian itu dan secara perlahan mendekatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya.

Membuatku menyadari betapa kepemilikannya sudah sangat menonjol dan keras.

Kami melepaskan pagutan kami lalu menatap satu sama lain.

Bernafas tanpa aturan lalu dia mencium hidungku dan aku mencium bibirnya.

Aku sedikit membuat jarak agar bisa melihat bagaimana reaksinya.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menahan nafasku selama beberapa detik.

Sasuke Uchiha begitu tampan diusianya yang sudah hampir menginjak 37 tahun.

Tubuhnya sangat tegap dan tinggi. Tidak seperti pria seusianya, aku tahu dibalik pakaian yang ia kenakan, Sasuke memiliki perut _sixpack_ yang didambakan semua perempuan.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri. pipiku terasa terbakar dengan pikiran-pijiran nakal yang menghinggapi isi kepalaku.

Aku mendengar Sasuke terkekeh. Dan pipiku semakin panas saat aku merasakan ereksi pada bagian bawah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kamu belum siap. Maafkan aku soal ini. Aku... biasanya aku bisa menahan diri. Tapi kau membuatku gila."

Dia tersenyum kikuk saat membicarakan ereksinya yang kian jelas.

Aku tersenyum.

Kegugupan datang kembali. Tapi aku kubur dalam-dalam semuanya saat aku mulai meraih daerah pribadinya yang mengeras.

Dan mengusap kepemilikan Sasuke yang masih terhalang celana.

Aku mendongak dan memberinya senyuman lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, paman dan aku akan memberi semuanya untukmu. Aku... menginginkan ini. Aku... membutuhkanmu." bisikku. Sebelum kembali menekan bibir mungilnya sekali lagi.

Dan seperti sebuah mantra mujarab kata-kataku seperti memberi pengaruh tertentu.

Aku kembali merasakan hisapan demi hisapan juga belaian pada tubuhku.

Tangannya dengan bebas menyentuhku.

Perlahan aku membuka kancing kemejanya.

Sementara kami mulai bergerak menuju tangga tanpa memisahkan ciuman kami.

Aku berhasil membuka kemejanya dan membuangnya di sembarang tempat.

Tapi sebelum kami benar-benar sampai ke ujung anak tangga, dia menekanku melawan tembok.

Menyerangku dengan ciuman basah pada leherku.

Aku mengerang saat dia menghisap ujung pundakku.

Sasuke menjangkau ujung baju tidurku dan menaikannya seraya menciumi perutku lalu perlahan naik ke belahan payudaraku.

Aku membantunya melepas bajuku dengan menaikkan tanganku.

Aku juga melepas kaitan braku dan melepasnya.

Kami belum berada di dekat kamar tidur tapi sekarang kami sudah setengah telanjang.

Dia menatapku.

"Kau membuatku gila." Mencium payudara bagian kananku, mempermainkan ujungnya lalu menghisapnya.

Aku mengerang saat dia melakukan itu. betapa aku sangat menyukai lidahnya berlama-lama di sana.

Sasuke sangat pintar menemukan kelemahanku.

Aku disibukkan oleh ciumannya yang kembali fokus di bibirku saat ia mengangkat tubuhku dan membelitkan kakiku di pinggangnya.

Tubuhnya yang hangat menekan tubuhku yang telanjang.

Aku merasa bagian pribadiku sudah lembab dan basah.

.

.

.

Aku tersadar aku sudah berbaring di kamarku saat aku membuka mata.

Meskipun aku sedikit kecewa kami melakukan ini di kamarku dan bukan di kamar milik Sasuke dan Karin tapi aku memutuskan akan menyarankannya lain kali.

Untuk saat ini aku akan mengikutinya. dimanapun Sasuke merasa nyaman.

Beberapa waktu kemudian aku merasa tangannya menurunkan celana dalamku.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke menurunkannya aku merasa jarinya mengusap daerah kewanitaanku dengan sangat hati-hati.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah melihat betapa tulusnya Sasuke padaku.

Tapi tidak.

Aku tidak boleh menyerah.

Aku tidak boleh menyerahkan diri dan rencana-rencanaku.

Aku mengubur perasaan berasalahku itu dan dengan cepat meraih celana miliknya. Melepasnya dan menjadikan Sasuke telanjang utuh.

Dia mencium keningku sebelum memimpinku ke arah ereksinya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyentuh benda pribadi seorang pria

Aku yakin milik Sasuke sangat besar panas dan keras.

Aku tahu bahwa benda itu dengan sangat menakjubkannya pas dengan milikku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan betapa takutnya aku oleh rasa sakit yang di sebabkan oleh benda milik Sasuke.

Seolah membaca pikiranku. Sasuke menaikan daguku dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan pelan-pelan dan memastikan kau cukup basah untukku."

Aku menganngukkan kepalaku dengan patuh dan dia mulai menuntun tanganku untuk menunjukan bagaimana cara menyentuhnya.

Aku merasakan jarinya membuka bibir daerah privatku dan memasuki lubangku.

Aku terkesiap saat perasaan yang asing mulai menyapu bagian dalam diriku dengan jarinya.

Sementara jempolnya menekan-nekan klitorisku.

Sebelum pada akhirnya aku melihatnya sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua pahaku.

"Paman..." aku mengerang saat melihat kepalanya berada diantara pahaku.

Melihat hal ini membuat tubuhku terasa panas.

Kemudian aku terpekik saat sesuatu yang panas menggantikan jarinya.

Aku masih sangat asing dengan hal seperti ini. Walaupun aku sering melihat adegan ini di video yang Shizune tunjukan, tapi ini adalah kali pertama aku merasakannya sendiri.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku ditengah mencuri-curi udara.

Memperhatikan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan.

Anehnya aku merasa semua yang sedang terjadi begitu seksi.

Sekarang aku tahu mengapa sex membuat orang-orang kecanduan.

Aku merasa sedang terjatuh pada satu ecstasy tanpa akhir di setiap gerakan lidahnya.

Terutama saat Sasuke membuka pahaku lebih lebar dan menyertakan jempolnya mengusap daerah sensitifku.

Malam ini Sasuke memperkenalkan dunia baru penuh dosa yang menyenangkan.

Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan semua perasaan yang bercampur aduk ini.

"Ahh. Uhh... paman...Pa-paman!" tubuhku mengejang.

Tanganku mencari-cari pegangan tapi berakhir di kepala Sasuke.

Apa sekarang aku kehilangan akalku? Aku merasakan sesuatu memaksa keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

Aku tidak begitu bodoh.

Aku tahu aku sedang mengalami orgasme.

Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Pandangan mataku begitu kabur.

Bagian bawahku masih berkedut-kedut.

Pada saat itulah aku melihat Sasuke memposisikan miliknya di depan milikku.

Aku masih setengah tidak sadar karena orgasmeku masih berlanjut.

Tapi aku membiarkan diriku mengerang saat Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan miliknya di tengah daerah kewanitaanku yang basah.

Nafasku tersenggal-senggal.

Aku merasa panik.

Ingin menghentikan semua rencanaku karena aku mulai ketakutan.

Tapi saat melihat kedalam matanya yang hitam mengingatkanku pada mata si jalang Shizune.

"Kau siap?" Suara Sasuke yang penuh perasaan membuatku kembali menelan keraguanku.

Seringai kembali terbentuk.

 _ **'Ini dia Hinata!'**_

Aku bersorak didalam kepalaku sendiri. lupa dengan semua perasaan takut yang sempat menyerangku beberapa saat dulu.

 _ **'Ini dia saat yang kau tunggu-tunggu satang. hari semua pembalasanku dimulai.'**_

Aku menjerit saat perasaan sakit yang tidak bisa kujelaskan memasuki tubuhku.

Aku merasakan diriku di paksa melawan batasku sendiri.

Kepunyaan Sasuke sedang memaksakan diri memasukiku.

Menggali lebih dalam dan dalam ke tempat yang tak pernah kubayangkan. Aku merasa sesuatu robek saat dia benar-benar memasukiku.

"Shh.. shhh…" Sasuke mencoba meringankan sakitku dengan mengusap kepalaku. Dia juga mengusap air mataku yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Tenang… tenanglah."

Aku mengangguk tapi tubuhku bergetar. Sasuke hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak bergerak di dalamku.

Mengijinkanku untuk terbiasa dengan ukurannya.

Setelah beberapa waktu. Sasuke mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan.

Dia mendorong dirinya sendiri sedikit lalu mengangkatnya.

Terus mendorong miliknya selama beberapa waktu sampai aku bilang padanya bahwa sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa untuknya bergerak cepat.

Dan tentu saja dia melakukannya dengan cara yang membuat kepalaku kacau.

Dia terus mendorong dirinya kedalamku. Menembus dinding vaginaku.

Rasa sakit sudah terganti dengan perasaan yang menyenangkan yang belum pernah aku alami sampai saat ini.

Penis Sasuke terus masuk dan keluar dengan cepat.

Aku tidak bisa mengkontrol diri saat kepalaku terus menghantam ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Arrghhh… ahhhh! Paman… ahhh! Ahh!" Aku tidak berhenti berteriak.

Terutama saat pompaan Sasuke ke dalam diriku yang tidak beraturan. Seolah ingin memperdalam masuknya milik Sasuke kakiku menjepitnya tubuhnya.

Berkali-kali Sasuke melenguh karena sensasi ruang milikku yang seolah menyedot miliknya lebih dalam.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri. Meskipun tentu saja semuanya sia-sia. Reaksi seluruh tubuhku pada perlakuan Sasuke sangat luar biasa panas.

Melihatku yang tidak berdaya seperti ini, membuat Sasuke kembali memelankan dorongannya. Sasuke mengusap keningku yang berkeringat, membisikan namaku dengan suara yang serak.

Saat aku tersenyum saat itulah aku merasa satu kecupan ringan mendarat di keningku, lalu ke hidungku, ke bibirku, dan berakhir di tulang igaku tanpa berhenti memasukiku.

Tubuh kami berkeringat, aku mulai merasa perih dibagian vaginaku.

Sasuke tidak melepas bibirnya yang sekarang mulai menggigit ringan ujung payudaraku. Membuatku kembali mengerang dan menginginkannya menyakitiku lebih dalam.

Kemudian dia menaikkan kakiku dan tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya menahan pinggangku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hinata ahhh! AHHH!" dia mengerang. dan aku merasa satu tangan Sasuke meremas dan menjambak rambutku.

Aku merasa lebih bergairah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"AHHH! Paman! Arggghhh!" aku menjepitnya sangat kencang.

Saat itulah aku merasa seluruh dunia menghilang.

Aku nyaris kehilangan kesadaran tapi aku merasa tangan Sasuke menahanku lalu dia dengan kekuatan yang luat biasa mendorong miliknya dengan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Aku merasa aku sudah dekat.

Ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku orgasme. dan aku tahu sesaat setelah itu. Sasuke juga akhirnya mebiarkan dirinya berorgasme di dalam milikku.

 _ **'Aku menang!'**_

Aku tersenyum saat aku melihat Muka Sasuke yang berkeringat dan di ulasi senyum.

.

.

.

Pembalasan dendamku tidak lantas berakhir pada malam itu.

Aku belum merasa puas. Aku ingin melihat Shizune benar-benar hancur.

Kalau perlu membuatnya mengerti perasaanku sepenuhnya.

Dan untuk membuat hal itu terjadi, aku akan membuat Sasuke menjadi benar-benar jatuh dan tergantung padaku.

Aku ingin melihat bagaimana dia menjauh dari tante Karin dan Shizune.

Aku bersyukur karena tidak perlu waktu lama untukku menyaksikan itu.

Sasuke benar-benar tergila-gila dengan perasaan cintanya untukku.

Dia mulai bersikap tak acuh pada anak dan istrinya.

Dan aku bisa melihat betapa terpukul dan sedihnya Shizune dan ibunya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Shizune mulai merasakan perubahan Ayahnya. Ia bilang padaku bahwa dia akan mencingcang pelacur yang menggoda ayahnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa pelacur yang dia maksud sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Aku hampir terbahak mendengar hal itu dari mulut Shizune.

Tapi tidak sepertinya, aku masih memiliki hati.

Aku berikan pundakku untuk dia bersandar, aku berikan lenganku mengusap air matanya, aku pasrahkan telingaku untuk mendengar keluh dan isaknya yang menjijikan.

Ya. Aku masih jauh lebih baik.

Tanganku merangkul pundak Shizune. Berpura-pura peduli.

.

.

.

Shizune tidak bisa menemukanku sampai kapanpun. Terkecuali jika aku membiarkannya.

Aku sangat berhati-hati.

Kami sangat berhati-hati.

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukan sebenarnya siapa diriku.

Tidak setelah aku benar-benar bisa mengendalikan Sasuke.

Aku melihat kembali diriku di dalam cermin. Tersenyum manis.

Hari ini adalah hari yang kutunggu selama hidupku.

Pagi tadi, Sasuke sudah menandatangani surat perceraian.

Suasana rumah keluarga Sasuke begitu kacau.

Teriakan tante Karin dan barang yang berpecahan menjadi penyebab utamanya.

Shizune datang ke kamarku dan menangis di pangkuanku.

Aku diam-diam menyeringai.

Beberapa hari kemudian berita baik kembali terdengar.

Tante Karin hampir kehilangan kewarasannya. Ah, dia benar benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri berkali-kali.

Dan beberapa waktu lalu sudah dilarikan rumah sakit jiwa.

Sekarang adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk menemui Shizune.

Saat ini aku memiliki bom yang sangat dahsyat untuknya.

Karena saat ini-

.

.

.

.

Aku tengah mengandung anak dari Ayah kesayangannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Omo omo omo... Ini endingnya.

Oh iya... _INI OPEN ENDING._ ARTINYA GEE NYERAHIN NASIB SHIZUNE DI TANGAN PEMBACA.. Hoho...

Rasanya sangat aneh denger Hinata mengerang sambil panggil "Paman" ke Sasuke. Ugh#cringing

Oya... Maaf ya bila ada yang gak puas dengan adegan kecutnya. Seriusan tanganku masih virgin. Haha...Ini pertama kalinya nulis yang beginian. Dan lagi gee juga masih _innocent_ #bah

Anyway... terimakasih buat yang sudah **membaca, mereview, memfave, dan memfollow** cerita ini. :) :) :)

 _YOU GUYS TOTALLY AWESOME!_

 _ **Ja' matta nee!**_


End file.
